All Sorts Of HeadCanons
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Read through my facts on all my Original characters, the NextGen Characters, and of course the canon characters in how I see them! This has all of my headcanons inside! Written for the Writing Scripts BC! Genre and rating change with each character/chapter.
1. Hydra Naomi Malfoy

Written For; OC BC with the prompt; Home and the writing Scripts BC with the prompt; Muggle

**All Sorts Of HeadCanons**

_Hydra Naomi Malfoy_

1. Her mother chose her first name, and her father chose her last. Her father wanted to call her Naos; but Astoria refused to name her daughter that so they settled on Naomi as a middle name. However, Draco has never called her Hydra, not once.

2. She is a Slytherin even though she sometimes acts more like a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff.

3. When her brother left for Hogwarts, she was completely crestfallen. She refused to eat until Scorpius threatened to stop writing to her. That got her attention.

4. She is the youngest of three children, six years younger than her sister Bella is, and four years younger than her brother is.

5. She was not a planned child and her mother has told her that many times when she was growing up.

6. She always knew that she did not like boys the way she was supposed to. That just became much clearer when she kissed Abigail Longbottom.

7. She witnessed her brother and sisters abuse from a young age, feeling guiltier each time because they were protecting her.

8. When her older sister was sent to Azkaban, her own physical abuse started, before then it was strictly emotional and verbal. However, whenever her brother was home, she was spared.

9. It was not until she was sixteen that she found out why her mother was so cruel. Audrey Weasley, Lily's aunt, enlightened her on the story.

10. When she was fourteen, she got with her best friend and future wife, Lily Potter.

11. When she was twenty, she and Lily had a huge wedding at the Burrow.

12. When at Hogwarts she was a Prefect and Head Girl, which made her father extremely proud

13. After Hogwarts, she opened up a hospital for magical creatures. She was one of the healers as well.

14. Unlike her brother, Naomi never stayed at the Potter's until her and Lily were officially dating.

15. She got all O's on her O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's

16. She enjoys Muggle video games; however, she never started playing them until she became friends with Lily.

17. She was relieved when the Wizarding World came out with a magnified television because she now had something to do besides read books.

18. She had trouble filling her side of the wedding party as she had the same friends as Lily did. So eventually, she just asked Lily's cousins that she liked.

19. When in Hogwarts she was the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

20. She enjoys Muggle romantic comedies and thinks the Muggle television is better than the more advanced Wizarding one.

21. She wishes she was not so small, she looks about five years younger than she actually is

22. She is extremely pale and frequently is asked if she is okay/sick.

23. She has long pale blonde hair and big baby blue eyes.

24. She enjoys wearing Muggle clothes around Hogwarts, making the other Slytherins question her sanity.

25. When she was twenty-five and her older brother fought against her mother at her sister's parole trial, sticking up for all of them, she was extremely proud of him. She was even more proud when her sister got out and her mother was sent in.


	2. Bellatrix Daphne Lyra Malfoy

Written For; OC BC with the prompt; Outside and the writing Scripts BC with the prompt; Car

**All Sorts Of HeadCanons**

_Bellatrix Daphne Lyra Malfoy_

1. Like her younger sister, Draco and Astoria fought over her name as well. Draco wanted Narcissa; Astoria wanted to continue the line of only using stars or constellations. So eventually, they decided to use Bellatrix, as the baby had cold dark hair like her aunt, and when growing up Draco was somewhat close with his aunt. Daphne and Lyra both came from her parent's sisters, so there was no fight there.

2. She is a Slytherin through and through; the hat took all of two seconds to sort her.

3. She has no idea how anybody could have an interest in Quidditch. She wasn't into sports at all.

4. Her abuse started when she was eight-years-old and continued until she went to Azkaban when she was sixteen.

5. Azkaban changed her for the better, by making her feed on all of her negative emotions she realized what a bitch she was to the people who were trying to protect her over the years. After a while she could tone the Dementors out of her thoughts and she would remember the good times she had with her little brother and sister.

6. When she was young, she was mean to her sister for the sole purpose to toughen her up. She understood, unlike her brother, that she wouldn't' be able to protect her from her mother forever.

7. She always had a major crush on James Potter and in fourth year finally got the courage to ask him on a date to Hogsmeade. He agreed and they became a couple until she went to Azkaban.

8. When she got out of Azkaban she was disappointed to find that James was with a girl named Ember; the dark side of her wanted to curse her into next week, but the logic side of her ignored it because they were together fifteen years ago, of course he moved on and so should she.

9. She met the man of her dreams, Elijah Wood, at thirty two and three years later they got married.

10. The happiest day of her life was when she got the news that her mother had died in Azkaban, she was forty.

11. When Naomi asked her to be the godmother of her niece, Narcissa, she couldn't have been more shocked and touched.

12. When at Hogwarts she was the best person in the dueling club.

13. When she was young, she wanted to be an Auror. Instead, she was a Bounty Hunter.

14. When she was invited to the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy family gathering; she would always make jokes about how her sister and brother copied her by snagging a Potter sibling for themselves when she was gone.

15. She got all O's on her O.W.L's; and when she got out of Azkaban she took night classes for her N.E.W.T's and got all A's and two O's in Defense and Herbolgy.

16. She was found by Muggle police the night she committed murder; when she was put in the back of the car she freaked out and used wand less magic, harming the two police officers. As soon as the Ministry figured this out, the Aurors brought her to Azkaban.

17. Her sister and Lily were the only girls that she had in her wedding party and her brother and Elijah's brother were the only boys.

18. She has short cold black curly hair and green eyes.

19. In Hogwarts, her best subject next to Defense was Herbology; she loved working outside in the greenhouses.

20. When she was older, she realized that Muggles actually weren't as bad as the Purebloods made them think they were

21. She's pale as well, but nowhere near as pale as her sister.

22. Once her sister made her start watching Muggle movies, she too liked them much better than the Wizarding ones.

23. In Hogwarts, she was threatened to be expelled at least once a month, but like Albus Dumbledore, Minerva knew that there was a chance for her to become light so she never did really mean it.

24. When her brother got with his 'sidekick' she couldn't really say she was all that surprised. She saw the sparks between them ever since they were eleven.

25. She and Elijah never had any children; but were godparents to Naomi's daughter and Elijah's sister, Dakota's son


	3. Alice Hermione Longbottom

Alice Hermione Longbottom

1. She's the oldest out of seven children.

2. She has short strawberry blonde hair. Her parents were confused as to where the red came from, but they soon learned that her fathers mother had red hair.

3. She's the daughter of Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom, but Luna is just as much her mother

4. When she was three her mother died in childbirth when she was having her oldest sister, Abigail.

5. She hates being told what to do. Especially by someone only a few years older than her.

6. Her favorite class is potions, but like her father, she isn't fond of Professor Snape, though unlike her father she don't let it effect her grades.

7. When she was sorted the hat was arguing with her whether to put her in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She wanted Hufflepuff but the hat thought she would do better in Ravenclaw. In the end, after a good five minutes, the hat shouted Hufflepuff.

8. She hates that her father is a teacher at her school with a passion. During Herbolgy she stands furthest away from him as possible.

9. Her favorite creature is a Hippogriff and in her forth year, she finally got to ride one.

10. When she went to Hogwarts her father bought her a cat. It was all white with black spots, so she called it Oreo.

11. Her favorite color is aqua, because she thinks it matches that of the sea.

12. She is a expert dueller; but she will never admit it.

13. She sometimes wishes she was an only child.

14. Her best friend is Katie Smith.

15. She hates babysitting, but being the oldest means she has no choice.

16. She enjoys painting a lot. In Hogwarts she started an art club that was extremely successful.

17. She never dated at all when she was in Hogwarts. She focused completely on her school work and her friends.

18. When she was twenty she met her namesake. She wanted to meet her before than but she could never get up enough courage to go past the doors that said, 'Caution; very disabled patients ahead'.

19. When she finally started dating, all the boys she liked in High school were unsurprisingly taken, after all she was nineteen. It wasn't until the following Christmas that she found her soul mate, even if she grew up around him and his family. She no longer saw him as her cousin, and so her and Fred got together. Besides his sister had already besmirched the family name.

20. She became a creatures healer after Hogwarts. She was torn between that and a mazooligist.

21. Her and Fred got married in 2030. They had a huge wedding at their Uncle Bills house with their whole family. Her three sisters, along with Fred's sister and Katie stood up.

22. She visited her mothers grave every important date, which included; Mother's Day, her mums birthday, and the anniversary of her death. She always put Roses around her tombstone.

23. Her favourite place in the world is Hogwarts, but she would never think about going back to teach. As much as she lived it there, she didn't have the act to be a teacher.

24. When she was young, she would write on the walls for attention. When her youngest sisters came along she stopped trying to get attention and just focused on playing with them. Her mum and dad were so proud because they feared she would get worse.

25. She was born April 3rd, 2007 in the evening. After her mother was in labour for twelve hours.

**Written for;**

**Writing Scripts BC; Hippogriff**

**Pairing Diversity; Alice/Fred; Besmirch**

**OC BC; Evening**

**Fav Era; Roses**


	4. Frank Neville Longbottom

**Frank Neville Longbottom **

1. He is the oldest guy within all of his six siblings

2. He has short black hair, dark blue eyes, and a pasty complection.

3. He attended Hogwarts the same year as Lily and Hugo

4. He was sorted into Hufflepuff with his sister and Hugo, much to his relief.

5. In his forth year he was appointed the position of Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

6. Like his father, he is terrible in potions. However it has nothing to do with Professor Snape.

7. His favourite subject is Herbolgy because he loves his father teaching him.

8. His favorite cousin is Lucy and he thinks their family don't give her enough credit.

9. His mother died when he was two, so Luna is the only mother he remembers.

10. He has always wanted a dog, but his father had always declined, so when he was fourteen he started secretly studying to be a animagus and it just so happened that his form was a dog.

11. The only friends he had were his cousins, not because he couldn't make any, but simply because he didn't want any.

12. When he was little he always called Hufflepuff the HuffleBee's because the house colors were yellow and black.

13. He has a very adventurous personality, but sometimes he can be quite fearful.

14. While other people have a passion for Quidditch, he has a passion for music.

15. He can play many musical instruments including drums, gutair, bass, and piano.

16. He was part of a band called Exploding Cauldrons along with his little brother Lysander.

17. He married his high school sweetheart, Dakota Flint at 17, which was extreamly young but he simply didn't care.

18. His parents thought that Dakota was pregnant and that's why they were getting married, but that was 100% untrue.

19. He had twelve people in his wedding party once he added his oldest sisters and brothers and Dakota added her friends.

20. His wand was made out of a Threshal tail hair, just like the Elder Wand.

21. He did well in school getting mostly A's and E's.

22. He believes in Nargles, and has ever since he could remember.

23. When starting Hogwarts although he wanted a dog, he settled for a cat instead. She was all orange and called Ginger.

24. When he was younger his older sister told him that if he ever felt alone he should just look at the stars and know his mother was watching him. Although he didn't remember her, he frequently star gazed.

25. He was born August 31, 2008.

**Written for;**

**Writing Scripts BC; Cat**

**OC BC; Stars**


	5. Abigail Hope Longbottom

**Abigail Hope Longbottom **

1. Her mother died in childbirth when she was birthing her. It's a miracle that she survived.

2. She was placed in Slytherin, shocking all of her family.

3. For years she and Naomi were in a off again on again relationship.

4. She loves being part of a huge family.

5. She's exceptionally good at Potions

6. She's a pureblood witch.

7. Her first kiss took place when she was six. Her real first kiss happened at 12.

8. She is bisexual which she found out at a very young age and was always open about it.

9. Her best friends are Naomi Malfoy and Nathan Fell.

10. Her skin is slightly darker then her mothers or her fathers.

hates Herbolgy; but she loves to get flowers from someone.

12. She thinks her older sister blames her for their mothers death... Abi also blames herself.

13. She wants to be a apothecary after Hogwarts.

14. She is the same age as Naomi Malfoy.

15. She considers all of the Weasley-Potters as her aunts, uncles, and cousins.

16. Because her mother died when she was born, Abi can see Threshals.

17. She passed Hogwarts with mostly A's.

18. She met Nathan Fell in the first year boats.

19. Naomi was her childhood best friend; as her mother was friends with Abi's mother.

20. Naomi's mum kicked her out and told her father never to bring her back when she was six because Naomi's older sister saw them kissing.

21. She lives in a cute house on the out skirts of Wizarding London.

22. Her house only has five bedrooms; so she has to share a room with her older sister.

23. Her family always spends Christmas/Easter at her Uncle Harry's place; she loves going there with all her cousins.

24. She don't actually mind sharing a room with her sister because there is plenty of space for both of them.

25. She was born November 5th, 2009.

_Written For;_

_Writing Scripts BC; Prompt; Slytherin_

_Head!Canon BC; Prompt; Hogwarts_


	6. Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter

**Teddy Remus Lupin Potter**

1. Harry adopted him when he was three years old because he was too much for his grandmother to handle.

2. He is a Metamorphmagus like his mother; although he is not a werewolf like his father

3. He views Harry as his dad because he's all he ever known

4. He has four siblings and two foster siblings

5. He marries Victorie when he is twenty-two

6. A year later he had a baby girl and calls her Andromeda, after his grandmother.

7. He's very protective over his baby sisters and daughter.

8. He and Victorie first started dating when she was in her sixth year.

9. His best friend is Felix Wood

10. He and Felix both get signed onto The Ballycastle Bats when they're 18.

11. When he was fourteen he had a major crush on Emma Yaxley. Luckily it didn't go anywhere.

12. He is a Gryffindor just like both his fathers

13. Like his father, Teddy enjoys playing harmless pranks on his friends and the student body.

14. He wishes he was a werewolf like his dad because he looks the spitting image of his mother.

15. His favorite color is blue; which is also the color of his hair.

16. When he was young he viewed Ginny as his mother. But after she had said he wasn't her son in 2017; he never spoke to her again.

17. He loves to read; however none of his friends know about his secret passion.

18. Although he's ten years older then her; he is really close to his baby sister Lily.

19. His favorite subject is Muggle Studies because its an easy O since his Uncle Dudley is a Muggle.

20. He loves being apart of a huge family and wouldn't change any of his cousins for the world.

21. He is named after his late grandfather on his birth mothers side.

22. Although he is the oldest; he acts like a kid most of the time.

23. Every Christmas he spends a few days with his Great Aunt Narcissa and his grandmother and family on that side

24. His favorite time of the year is summer because he gets to spend more time with his family.

25. He was born April third, 1998

**Written for;** Camp Potter; Tech Discovery; Teddy Lupin. Writing Scripts Boot Camp; Yaxley. Head!Canon Boot Camp; Muggle Studies


	7. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

1. He looks very much like his father. Pale blonde hair, pale complexion, and blue-gray eyes.

2. He spends most of his childhood protecting his little sister.

3. He's a Gryffindor; and the only one known for the sorting hat to go against his wishes, though he's thankful it did.

4. His best friend is Albus Potter and at sixteen they got together.

5. His friends outside of his boyfriend include the Patil twins, Perry and Alexander, Lily Potter, Dominique Weasley, and Molly Weasley.

6. He graduated Hogwarts the very top of his class, which pissed off a certain Rose Weasley.

7. He was never attracted to Rose in ANY way, friendship or romantically.

8. Him and Albus got married when they were twenty one. The ceremony was huge, as expected when your part of the Potter-Weasley clan.

9. At 15 he dated Lily and realized that he was in fact, gay.

10. He would do anything to protect his sisters and friends.

11. His favourite class was Charms

12. When his father died he was generally terrified for his life.

13. After moving in with the Potters, 15 year old Scorpius was extremely cross with his best friend for telling his father that Scorpius' mother was abusive.

14. His father died when he was eleven years old, shortly after Easter

15. He adored his big sister even if she did piss him off greatly.

16. His favorite color is sliver and green, which so happen to be Slytherin colours.

17. At the age of eleven he started to self-harm.

18. Albus saved his life when he punched a mirror and a glass shard punctured an artery.

19. In his fifth year he seen a mind healer everyday; and eventually it started to help.

20. When he was seven years old his mother used the cruitous curse on him because he didn't keep his three-year-old sister quiet.

21. When he was fifteen he learned why his mother was so cruel from Audrey Weasley.

22. He slept with a handful of girls between the ages 13-15, but he didn't have any emotional connection with them.

23. He has a pet owl named Kieran.

24. He is very intelligent but his bravery is his strongest quality.

25. He was born April 30, 2006.

_Written For;_

_Camp Potter; Tech Discovery _

_Writing Scripts Boot Camp; Sorting Hat_

_Head!Canon Boot Camp; Graduation _


End file.
